


not thinking enough and yet thinking too much

by datphase



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Gen, Post-ARR, but uhh, haurchefant gets headpats, or at least an attempt at fluff, some spoilers if you haven't gotten there yet, still sorta can't believe i actually managed to write something, this is my first time posting anything so idk how to actually tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datphase/pseuds/datphase
Summary: aka I don't know how to write titles but i felt like that sentence suited bestHaurchefant gets headpats.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	not thinking enough and yet thinking too much

“Hear… Feel… Think…”

Left with the lingering whispers of familiar words from an unfamiliar mouth, the Warrior of Light let out a relieved breath once she confirmed the enemy was truly gone. 

Hefting the gunblade behind her, she made a mental note to buy Radovan some drinks when she next visits the instructor. 

She honestly didn’t think she’d survive the fight, having decided to face Shiva alone after days of failing to recruit adventurers for assistance. 

The amount of ice she had to fight through was enough to shave away a few years of her life. 

Ice… Shave… Hm. 

Her thoughts eventually went to shaved ice with sweet syrup drizzled on top and wondering what it’d be like to eat it in the middle of a blizzard, as she made her way out of the ritual area. 

After reporting to Alphinaud and Aymeric about the battle, she was surprised to hear the taller Elezen request her presence back at the camp on an ‘unrelated’ note that had to do with a distressed Haurchefant. 

Somehow, she didn’t think Aymeric was one to consider such matters, nor did she think that Haurchefant would be so anxious, especially over her fighting a primal.

Maybe she could share stories of her surviving the battles with other primals to put him at ease? Oh, the ones featuring the stronger versions of the primals would be fun to recall! Many a times she had ping ponged between the world of the living and dead, and she’d like to think that her fighting senses were better honed for it. 

Attempting to remember the fun bits of the primal battles made the journey back to Camp Dragonhead a short one, and she thought of just the story to share as she pushed open the doors to the tower. 

Her eyes landed on Haurchefant, and she smiled in greeting before-

“What were you thinking?!”

The Elezen man went from fuming mother hen to sulking friend-who-really-wanted-to-come-along-for-the-funsies within a matter of seconds, and the Warrior of Light was left wide eyed at his outburst.

Some of his dramatic phrasing made her wonder if Haurchefant had a background in theatrics, or if it was just a part of his speech she hadn’t noticed before.

A few moments later, he deflated with a sigh, bidding her and Alphinaud to head to the intercessory for a discussion with Ser Aymeric.

Her head automatically moved to nod at his words, worried that she may aggravate him further were she to do otherwise.

Alphinaud left promptly, focused on the matters ahead as he always is, while she couldn’t help but linger a little longer.

The tall Elezen was seated back at his desk, sorting through some parchments in a way that seemed as if he hadn’t fully gotten rid of the adrenaline from his outburst earlier.

She still wanted to ease his worries somehow, and wondered what she could do. Thankfully, some part of her figured that the stories about her near deaths with primals wouldn’t be very appreciated at the moment, so she decided to do the next best thing.

Supporting herself with a hand on the desk, she tiptoed forward and gently patted Haurchefant’s head.

Now, whether this was actually the best thing to do in this situation was subject to doubt, but she thought headpats were comforting, and figured it would be safer than potentially saying something inappropriate. 

Watching the pale blue strands curl against her glove, she had a dawning realization, in that she shared a similar hair colour with the Elezen man. How she did not notice all this time, and why only in this moment was beyond her, but better late than never! As for the relevance of this information, well, it was just as random as her usual thoughts. 

Speaking of other things that she is starting to realize, there have been a series of pointed coughs coming from Haurchefant. The tips of his ears also appeared to be slightly flushed, and she suppressed a strange desire to lightly pinch them.

Moving back to a neutral standing position, she saw that instead of the intended relaxation, the Elezen seemed to be more tense than before. He was looking at the papers on the desk but in an almost distracted manner, as if he wanted to look at her but was forcing himself not to. 

Maybe she made him mad again? As she tried to ponder upon the reason why, she recalled that she was to be at the intercessory for a meeting.

“Sorry. I’ll go now,” she looked apologetically at Haurchefant, before heading out of the building with some hurry in her steps, thinking that it would reflect poorly on Haurchefant if it appeared that her delay was caused by him.

When the doors closed, it was quiet in the large room, save for the awkward shuffling of the knights who were doing their best to pretend they didn’t see what happened between their Lord and the Warrior of Light. 

Haurchefant had a hand on his face, as if willing the cold glove to ease what felt like a small fire in his cheeks. Far be it for him to act like a young squire who had just experienced his first feelings of affection, he certainly was not inexperienced in such matters. 

But for the Warrior of Light to do something like that to him was so unexpected it caused a strange feeling to flutter in his chest. Although he had thought well of her from the start, had his good impressions bolstered by her continued aid, and even thought of her as a friend, he was never really given reason to believe that their relationship went beyond a professional one.

She seemed to maintain a polite, if aloof demeanour, participating in conversations only when directly addressed. She never stayed for long in Coerthas either, already off to other destinations once the matter with the Dravanian heretics was settled. Though he did hear of how she helped many people between the Observatorium and Camp Dragonhead.

The Warrior also appeared to be lost in thought much of the time, and there was even once he found her standing at the same spot for hours, arms crossed and looking into the distance as if contemplating life’s greatest meaning. 

He wasn’t sure how that last thought helped in the attempt at figuring out their relationship. 

Halone, he was really overthinking a simple head pat wasn’t he?

Pinching his brow in a bid to get his focus back on the matter at hand, he stood from his desk, gathering the results of the investigation that he was to give to Alphinaud later.

Adventurers tend to be fickle beings, though that is part of why he admires them, in that they are free to go where they please and have exciting journeys. 

Haurchefant decided to leave it as that, a whim of a friend, and tried not to think about how her ungloved fingers would feel running through his hair as he made his way to the intercessory.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me the cutscene in which Haurchefant is just handing stuff over to Alphinaud to suddenly realize my WoL shares a similar hair color with him and my brain started imagining my WoL combing and braiding his hair, none of which happened in this fic-
> 
> but uh yea h i'm sorry that this is all i have to contribute to this amazing fandom o)-( even though the WoL in this story is based off mine, i tried to leave descriptions a bit more vague, and hopefully it helps in allowing you to sort of place yourself in the story more? 
> 
> thank you for reading my first fic in 100 years and virgin post on ao3, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you've enjoyed the fic in some way! :'D <3


End file.
